wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff's Waking Up Skit
Jeff's Waking Up Skit is a skit seen in The Wiggles videos and shows. It later inspired the song Wake Up Jeff!. Gallery File:WiggleTime7.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggle Time!" JeffWakingUpinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)6.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story)" JeffWakingUpintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Car BigRedCar25.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Big Red Car" JeffWakingUpinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff waking up in Big Red Car Tour TheWigglesLIVE17.jpg|Jeff waking up in backstage JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffWakingUpintheMagicBox.jpg|Jeff waking up in the magic box JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue Wiggledance!69.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggledance!" Wiggledance!94.jpg|Jeff waking up again in "Wiggledance!" Wiggledance!730.png|Jeff waking up yet again in "Wiggledance!" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas410.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" interview TheWigglesMovie67.png|Jeff waking up in Mrs. Bingle's School TheWigglesMovie184.png|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie496.png|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Car TheWigglesMovie538.png|Jeff waking up at Sandlot TheWigglesMovie1083.jpg|Jeff waking up on Wigglehouse Lawn TheWigglesMovie1251.png|Jeff waking up at Wigglehouse YummyYummy(1998)155.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" WiggleTime(1998)4.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggle Time! (1998 video)" JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles Big Show" TheWigglesMovie-Prologue10.png|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles Movie" prologue JeffWakingUpinTVSeries1OpeningSequence.png|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles" TV Series opening sequence JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles" TV Series Murray'sShirt92.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Murray's Shirt" JeffWakingUpinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Building Blocks" JeffWakingUpinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Jeff the Mechanic" JeffWakingUpinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggle Opera" JeffWakingUpinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Muscleman Murray" JeffWakingUpinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Toot Toot!" JeffWakingUpinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" prologue JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark2.jpg|Jeff waking up again JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark3.jpg|Jeff waking up yet again JeffWakingUponMadTeaParty.jpg|Jeff waking up on Mad Tea Party JeffWakingUponQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff waking up on Qantas airplane JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" epilogue JeffWakingUpinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggles World" TV Series JeffWakingUpinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggle Food" JeffWakingUpinDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Dancing" JeffWakingUpinYourBody.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Your Body" CavemanJeffWakingUp.jpg|Caveman Jeff waking up JeffWakingUpinTootToot!1999.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Toot Toot!" 1999 JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffWakingUpinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Jeff waking up in Wiggly Backstage JeffWakingUpinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits CavemanJeffWakingUpinHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff waking up in "History" JeffWakingUpinFamily.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Family" JeffWakingUpinDirections.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Directions" JeffWakingUpinTheBody.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Body" JeffWakingUpinWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff waking up at Wags World JeffWakingUpinWork.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Work" JeffWakingUpinCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Cows and Ducks" JeffWakingUpinPlayhouseDisneyPromo.png|Jeff waking up in Playhouse Disney promo It'saLongWaytotheTop14.jpg|Jeff waking on "2MMM" JeffWakingUpinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" JeffWakingUpinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffWakingUpattheNorthPole.jpg|Jeff waking up at the North Pole JeffWakingUpinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggly Safari" WiggleBay163.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggle Bay" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Promo3.png|Jeff waking up in ABC Kids promo FishingTime!Opening3.png|Jeff waking up in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series SwimLikeaFish(episode)38.png|Jeff waking up at the beach MovetotheMusic36.png|Jeff waking up on teacup ride FishingTime!41.png|Jeff waking up in the Sydney Orchestra GardenFun38.png|Jeff waking up at Hyde Park, Sydney DancingTime!48.jpg|Jeff waking up with Wags CookingPizza65.png|Jeff waking up at Featherdale Wildlife Park Episode14(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)51.png|Jeff waking up at the lake AustralianMusic52.png|Jeff waking up in the country OutintheBush55.png|Jeff waking up at the library CaptainFeathersword'sBirthday63.png|Jeff waking up on a pile of balloons VegetableSoup(episode)33.png|Jeff waking up in Manly Art Gallery and Museum Let'sBuild!48.png|Jeff waking up under beach umbrella BytheSea55.png|Jeff waking up at National Parks and Wildlife Service NurseryRhymesLCAW51.png|Jeff waking up on a para-glide DancingandColouring45.png|Jeff waking up at Syndey Academy BubblePaintings44.png|Jeff waking up at Hoyts Cinema Where'sJeff?(episode)51.png|Jeff waking up on the slippery dip FruitSalad(episode)50.png|Jeff waking up at a snake exhibit HotPotato(episode)55.png|Jeff waking up on a pile of potatoes Squeak!42.png|Jeff waking up in an elevator AnimalFun43.png|Jeff waking up on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Dinosaurs41.png|Jeff waking up in the lounge room Jobs54.png|Jeff waking up in his bed Flowers58.png|Jeff waking up at a fountain FingerPaintingFun67.png|Jeff waking up at a toy store OutintheBush31.png|Jeff waking up Network Wiggles Episode 9 (22 minute version) WakeUpJeff!(2002)13.png|Jeff waking up at the end of “Wake Up Jeff!” JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|Jeff waking up in "Space Dancing!" (CGI) JeffWakingUpinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Space Dancing!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!37.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffWakingUponFRESH.jpg|Jeff waking up on "FRESH" JeffWakingUponTheCrocodileHunterDiaires.jpg|Jeff waking up on "The Crocodile Hunter's Diaries" TopoftheTots10.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Top of the Tots" JeffWakingUponToday.jpg|Jeff waking up on "Today" ColdSpaghettiWestern673.png|Jeff waking up in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff waking up yet again in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffWakingUpinIt'sWiggleTime!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "It's Wiggle Time!" JeffWakingUpinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffWakingUpinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Dorothy's Ballet" BowWowWow(episode)41.png|Little Jeff waking up in "Bow Wow Wow" TrainDance(Wigglehouse)54.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Train Dance" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse32.jpg|Jeff waking up in "S.S Feathersword" JackintheBox23.png|Jeff waking up in "Jack in the Box" HelpFindJeff21.png|Little Jeff waking up in "Help Find Jeff" ICount1-10-73.png|Jeff waking up in "I Count 1-10" JeffWakingUpatToysRUs.jpg|Jeff waking up at Toys R Us AnimatedJeffWakingUpintheBigRedCar.jpg|Animated Jeff waking up in the Big Red Car JeffWakingUpinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffWakingUpin2004Medley.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2004 medley JeffWakingUpinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 5 BoxofMystery-TheLittleWiggles19.jpg|Little Jeff waking up in "Box of Mystery" WeCanDoSoManyThings-Prologue2.png|Jeff waking up In “We Can Do So Many Things” prologue JeffWakingUpinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpeg|Jeff waking up in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" JeffWakingUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" GregWakingJeffUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up In “I Can Do So Many Things” Introduction JeffWakingUpinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff waking up in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue JeffWakingUpinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Big Red Boat JeffWakingUpintheBigRedBoat2.jpg|Jeff waking in the Big Red Boat again JeffWakingUpinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Little Rock" concert JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USAPrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggledancing! USA" prologue JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!USA2.jpg|Jeff waking up again in "Wiggledancing! USA" JeffWakingUpintheAudience.jpg|Jeff waking up in the audience JeffWakingUponCBS.jpg|Jeff waking up on CBS JeffWakingUpin2006.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2006 JeffWakingUpinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffWakingUpinAustralia.jpg|Jeff waking up in Australia JeffWakingUpatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff waking up at Sydney Harbour JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggledancing!" JeffWakingUpinWiggledancing!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again in "Wiggledancing!" JeffWakingUpatRandwickChildren'sHospital.jpg|Jeff waking up at Randwick Children's Hospital Wiggledancing!PromoPicture35.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2007 Promo Picture TheWigglesinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Getting Strong!" Promo Picture JeffWakingUpinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Getting Strong!" JeffWakingUpinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Getting Strong! Language and Literacy" JeffWakingUpatWigglesWorld.jpg|Jeff waking up at Wiggles World theme park JeffWakingUpatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff waking up at Six Flags JeffWakingUpinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" JeffWakingUpinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JeffWakingUpinTeddyBearTouchtheGround.jpg|Jeff waking up during the Opposites game JeffWakingUpinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff waking up in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'ConcertforUNICEF.jpg|Jeff waking up in The Wiggles' concert for UNICEF File:JeffWakingUpinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up in Manchester Apollo concert JeffWakingUponFitzness.jpg|Jeff waking up on "Fitzness" JeffWakingUpinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancingLiveCinemaTrailer.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Big Big Show!" cinema trailer JeffWakingUpinBigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Big Big Show!" prologue JeffWakingUpinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Big Big Show!" JeffWakingUpinBigBigShow!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again in "Big Big Show!" JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffWakingUpin2009.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2009 Ahoy!5.jpg|Jeff waking up on "Wiggly Waffle" JeffWakingUpinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffWakingUpinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggly Circus" concert JeffWakingUpinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Let's Eat!" JeffWakingUpinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff waking up in Hot Potato Studios JeffFattWakingUpin2010.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2010 JeffWakingUponCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Jeff waking up on CBS Early Show JeffWakingUponBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Jeff waking up on "Breakfast Television" JeffWakingUpatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff waking up at Dreamworld WakeUpJeff!-2010Live.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffwakingupinBuddyCruise.jpeg|Jeff waking up In Buddy Cruise greeting File:JeffWakingUpinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Ukulele Baby!" File:JeffWakingUpinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits File:JeffWakingUpinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggly Songtime!" File:JeffWakingUpinBendigo.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Anthony's Backstage Antics" JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" File:JeffWakingUpinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Ukulele Baby!" concert File:JeffWakingUponAllenCityTV.jpg|Jeff waking up on Allen City TV File:JeffWakingUpinIZODCenterCommercial.jpg|Jeff waking up in IZOD Center commercial File:JeffWakingUpinWinnipegCommercial.jpg|Jeff waking up in Winnipeg commercial File:JeffWakingUpinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "It's Always Christmas With You!" File:JeffWakingUpatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Jeff waking up at Powerhouse Museum JeffFattWakingUpatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Jeff waking up at ARIA Hall of Fame JeffWakingUpinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Surfer Jeff" JeffWakingUpatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff waking up at Manly Beach JeffWakingUpinScotland.jpg|Jeff waking up in Scotland JeffWakingUpinPerth.jpg|Jeff waking up in Perth JeffWakingUpinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Getting Strong" concert JeffWakingUpinGreg,JeffandMurray'sGoodbyeMessage.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Greg, Jeff and Murray's Goodbye Message" JeffWakingUpatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff waking up at Tower of London JeffWakingUpinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Celebration!" JeffWakingUpinWiggle2012Medley.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Wiggle 2012 Medley" JeffFattWakingUponFitzness.jpg|Jeff waking up on Fitzness (2012) JeffWakingUpinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff waking up in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra JeffWakingUponSunrise.jpg|Jeff waking up on "Sunrise" JeffWakingUponTheSeekersChannel.jpg|Jeff waking up on "The Seekers Channel" JeffWakingUpinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffWakingUponCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff waking up on "Carols in the Domain" JeffWakingUpin2013.jpg|Jeff waking up in 2013 JeffFattWakingUpinTheWiggles'ReunionConcertRehearsal.png|Jeff waking up in The Wiggles' reunion show rehearsal JeffWakingUpinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.png|Jeff waking up in The Wiggles' reunion concert DSC_2881E2rs.jpg|Jeff waking up in The 2008 US Tour DSC_0801.jpg|Jeff waking up in Rove Live 713819469_e84b056ab1_o.jpg|Jeff waking up in The 2007 UK Tour JeffwakingupatTheBeach.jpeg|Live-Action Jeff waking up at The Beach from the game “Wake Up Jeff” Also See * Jeff's Sleeping Skit Category:Scenes Category:Scene Galleries Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013